The fourteen gods
by Darth Golondor
Summary: You see the gods, but do you really see them? A short characterization of the twelve Olympians, plus Hestia and Hades.


**The fourteen gods**

 _This is a story about fourteen gods,_

 _one different than the other_

 _being immortal, they are yes,_

 _but does immortal make one happy?_

* * *

 _Being the King of the gods does not mean to abuse your power,_

 _It does not mean you can do what you want._

 _Being the King of the gods means that you rule wisely,_

 _That you listen to others, that you make the right decisions._

* * *

 _Family does not need to perfect,_

 _Family does not mean that everybody should be polite to each other._

 _Family means accepting the people in it just as they are, may they be silly, annoying or idiotic,_

 _Family is there where home is and it should feel that way._

* * *

 _Water does not mean hurricane or tsunamis, it isn't chaos_

 _Controlling water doesn't mean you can use it to unleash your anger with it._

 _Water is more than that, it is the engine of life, the origin of all living things_

 _water is the symbol of the eternal cycle of life._

* * *

 _Death does not mean to kill someone,_

 _Death is not evil or disturbing,_

 _Death is a part of the life cycle, without it the world would be even worse than now_

 _Death is a release after a long and hard life, Death is your eternal companion._

* * *

 _Agriculture does not mean to talk the whole time about cereal,_

 _Agriculture is not plain boring,_

 _Without it the world population would be starving,_

 _without it the Earth would be just a cold and dead planet._

* * *

 _Hearth does not mean fire,_

 _Home is not the place where you live._

 _Hearth is there were you feel warm and welcome,_

 _Home is the place were your friends and family are._

* * *

 _Beauty does not mean that you have to look awesome,_

 _Love does not mean heartbreak,_

 _Real Beauty comes from the inside, not from the outside_

 _Love is caring and healing, love is there where you feel secure._

* * *

 _Technology does not mean, that it is complicated or makes one unattractive when interested in it_

 _Fire does not mean harm or destruction_

 _Technology means creativity and logic combined, making a world a better place_

 _Fire means warmness and comfort, fire is energy, fire is life._

* * *

 _Strength does not mean you have to have a lot of muscles,_

 _Strength does not mean to be good in a battle,_

 _Strength means always standing up again after you fall,_

 _Strength means that you never give up, strength means that you believe in yourself_

* * *

 _Wisdom does not mean that you are always right_

 _Wisdom does not mean that you know everything_

 _Wisdom means that you admit when you are wrong_

 _Wisdom means to make the right choices, not the choices that you think are right_

* * *

 _Being a virgin does not mean to hate all the guys on Earth_

 _Being a virgin does not mean to avoid love at all costs_

 _Being a virgin means freedom and individuality,_

 _Being a virgin means to discover love._

* * *

 _Art does not mean to brag about themselves,_

 _Art does not mean paintings or haikus,_

 _Art means creativity and joyousness,_

 _Art means an endless imaginary, art is the color of the life._

* * *

 _Drinking wine does not mean to be drunk all the time_

 _Wine is not just an alcoholic drink_

 _Wine means life, it symbolizes strength_

 _Wine is the blood of the human being._

* * *

 _Being a messenger does not mean to be fast_

 _Being a messenger does not mean to be a marionette_

 _Being a messenger means that you are the bridge_

 _Being a messenger means freedom and duty at the same time._

* * *

 _Fourteen gods, fourteen symbols_

 _Each of them have their flaws_

 _Ont the outside they may seem to be mighty and strong,_

 _but on the inside they are broken._

* * *

 _Zeus has been trapped in the cage of power._

 _He seeks after freedom because he doesn't get his own, being the king of the gods._

* * *

 _Hera turned bitter because of her constantly cheating husband._

 _She seeks after perfectness in her family, because she can't get her own perfectness._

* * *

 _Poseidon suffers under anger issues,_

 _He seeks after peace, because he can't get his own._

* * *

 _Hades is shunned by most of the gods,_

 _He seeks after acceptance, because he lost his own._

* * *

 _Demeter is obsessed over cereal,_

 _She seeks after a break, because she can't stop her obsession._

* * *

 _Hestia is ignored by all gods,_

 _She seeks after a home, because she can't find her own._

* * *

 _Aphrodite suffers under confusion,_

 _She seeks after real love, because she don't understand it._

* * *

 _Hephaestus suffers under his appearance,_

 _He seeks after beauty, because his appearance is gruesome._

* * *

 _Ares strength has turned him arrogant,_

 _He seeks after modesty, because he lost his own ages ago._

* * *

 _Athena is too pride for her own good,_

 _She seeks after stupidity, so she can see things from a different light._

* * *

 _Artemis bad experience with guys have turned her into a sexist,_

 _She seeks after understanding, because she herself can't understand guys._

* * *

 _Apollo suffers under the burn-out-syndrome, because of his many duties_

 _He seeks after mortality, so he can finally find his peace._

* * *

 _Dionysus didn't want to be the god of wine,_

 _He seeks after an end in his eternal cycle of being drunk, so he can end his misery._

* * *

 _Hermes suffers under inferiority_

 _Hermes seeks after being important, so he will never be overlooked again._

* * *

 _Fourteen gods, fourteen symbols_

 _Each of them have their flaws_

 _all of them wear their masks,_

 _but in the end the mask will fall._

 **Wow, what a fic. I always thought that people needed a little bit understanding for the gods. They all have made mistakes, yes, but I think they have all their reasons. I wanted to show that being a god, is not easy at all. As you can see, the immortality is eating them up. I didn't make a rhyme scheme, because I think that would have destroyed the purpose of this whole thing. Maybe another time. So who is you favorite god? Mine is actually Hera (even if she is hated). I think she is totally misunderstood, I don't blame her for being bitter, if her husband is constantly cheating on her and almost all gods dislike her. Also she united the Romans and Greeks (I mean without Hera there wouldn't be a Heroes of Olympus, that means there would be no Leo :( ). Maybe it is just me, because I somehow like bashed characters (like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter or Sakura from Naruto or Piper (seriously I have no ideas why people don't like these characters), heck I even like Cho Chang (okay, I hate Octavian, but who doesn't)) I just find these characters interesting, because they complex people, not the best on the outside, but suffer under insecureness or a terrible past on the inside. For these characters, I think, you need to look deeper in them to actually like them. Well, enough said. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review it. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
